The Paths We All Walk
by The Lady Author
Summary: For the Straw Hat Pirates it was an innocent day, an innocent island... Little did they know this one stop before Logue Town, would change the course of history, and the Straw Hats forever. Rated T for Insanity
1. Undercover

**Michi: **Hi everyone it's me again! With the first One Piece fanfic in my account! Yay! Warning for all those faint of heart. This story includes danger, excitment, pure unadultered epicness, and 100% insanity. I do warn everyone the characters you all know and love might be a little OOC xD Oh well!  
AND! This story wasn't written by me! My bestest friend in the whol-

Friend: HIIII!!!! *waves from the background*

**Michi:** *has a heart attack* Where did you come from!?

Friend: You left your door open, I snuck in and used ninja skills to cling to the ceiling fan. *still waving enthusiastically*

**Michi:** *looks up fearfully* *sees Friend on her ceiling fan* HOLY SH-! *has a heartattack* *is rushed to the hospital*

Friend: While Michi has been incapacitated! I shall do the disclaimer! One small step for ninja fangirls, a giant leap for lemurs!

**Disclaimer: **I, and Michi do not own One Piece or the original cast of One Piece. They are Oda-sama's! *bows before Oda's awesome, epicness*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Undercover!**

The Going Merry pulled into the port of the strange town slowly. "Meeeeeeaaaaaaattttt!!!!!" The strange yell emanated through the night air, catching the attention of anyone that happened to be on the street. Another yell came from the ship, followed by a loud crash and several shouts of disbelief and frustration.

A few innocent bystanders watched in shock and curiosity as the young man emerged from the pile of rubble he'd created. "Are you out of your mind?!" a young red headed woman shouted and promptly whacked him over the head.

"Ow! Nami that hurts!" he yelled in pain.

"Well it serves you right! You can't just go barging into strange towns like that! What if there had been Marines stationed here?!" she yelled in a rage.

He grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head as if embarrassed, "I guess I didn't think of that, heh heh."

"LUFFY!!!" she was about to hit him again when there was uproarious laughter nearby.

"Haaaa ha ha ha ha haaaa! You all must be new in town," the young man said. He was only a couple of years older than the ships swordsman and chef, with deep brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He held his side from the pain of his uncontrollable laughter.

The rest of the crew slowly filed off the ship and looked at the curious scene as Luffy dusted himself off. "Who are you?" Nami asked.

He still had trouble breathing from his laughter. The crew couldn't figure out just what was so funny. "Ha ha ha! Sorry. Ha! He reminds me of someone I know," He wiped tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm Mika. And who might you be lovely lady?" Mika walked up to Nami and took her hand to kiss the back of it.

Nami couldn't help but giggle. It was his eyes that captivated her. "I'm Nami. This is our captain, Luffy. The guys over there are; Usopp, with the long nose. Zoro, with the mean face. And Sanji, the one who is......glaring at you?"

Mika chuckled again. "Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Welcome to Barton Island," he said with a grin. "What brings you to the lowest hole of the seas?"

"Isn't Barton Island supposed to be a bar town?" Zoro asked, his interest peaked at finding some good booze.

"Ha ha! Yea. The best bars in East Blue are here. But watch your step. Drunken sailors can be a rowdy bunch," the local man said.

"That's great. But we really need food. And maybe a place to stay for the night," Nami cut in.

Zoro grumbled, "Kill joy." He was immediately met with a rather nasty glare from both Sanji and Nami.

"Aw come on Nami! It might be fun to explore!" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face. "And I want some meat!"

"That's the spirit Luffy!" Zoro chimed in as he and Luffy headed into town

"Ah! Wait you two! Ugh! They get into more trouble," Nami said with frustration.

"I'll go keep an eye on them Nami-Chan," Sanji offered with a new found excitement.

Nami sweat dropped as she watched him chase after the guys, run right past them, and immediately start flirting with what looked like a stage dancer. She sighed. "I'm part of a crew made up of idiots."

"Hey! Don't lump me in with them!" Usopp yelled.

Mika laughed again. "Come on. I'll show you guys around. Like I said, Barton can be a dangerous place if you don't know where to go or how to act."

"Thanks a lot, Mika," Nami said with a smile. With that the three of them set off into town as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zoro, Luffy and Sanji stood in the doorway of the bar. Suddenly a chair flew toward them and they all had to duck as it flew out the door. "This looks like a good place," Zoro said with a grin as he strode over to a table next to a stage with a tall pole in the center.

"Yea this place looks fun!" Luffy said with a stupid grin on his face and bounded over to sit next to Zoro.

"Look at all the gorgeous women!" Sanji wailed with hearts in his eyes, and he too floated over to the table, taking in all the "gorgeous sights".

"Oi! Some rum over here!" Zoro yelled toward the bartender.

A loud crash was heard from behind the bar as a dish was dropped. A rather oblivious looking female stood up behind the bar with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Huh?" she asked as she blinked.....a lot.

"Rum!" Zoro yelled again.

"And juice!" Luffy yelled happily. "And lots of meat!"

"Oh right! Coming up!" the girl said and started looking around the bars dishes as if she didn't know what to use. Zoro sweat dropped as he watched her read through the labeled bottles on the back of the bar.

Another girl walked up to her with an annoyed look on her face and whacked the first girl over the head with a bottle, "This one you dolt!"

"Owwie! You didn't have to hit me with the bottle! Your fist is hard enough," the first one whined as she rubbed the newly formed lump.

"Just put it in a mug, Amane." The second girl let out a frustrated sigh as the girl now known as Amane laughed and agreed to do her job. She seemed to be having a hard time as she tried to fill another glass with some other form of liquor from a hose. She put the nozzle in the glass and hit the button.....nothing happened. She tried it again. Still nothing. Finally she raised a confused eyebrow and put the nozzle up to her face. "Why won't you work? Are you clogged?" She got really close to the nozzle, closed one eye and looked down it as if she could see down the tube.

"Well this won't end well," the second girl said, as she took cover from the end of the bar.

Apparently Amane found the right button. No sooner had the other girl ducked behind the end of the counter than the nozzle went off and sprayed the younger in the face. The liquor went everywhere, including spraying the customers and floosies at the table closest to the bar. "GAH!!!"

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji couldn't help but laugh. The poor girl was a sad sight. She now wore a stupid and embarrassed grin as she apologized profusely to the people at the table. Her simple, yet low cut, dress was drenched from head to toe. Her apron was stained with what looked like wine and her brown hair hung loosely from what looked like an up style hairdo that was shoved beneath her blue bandana. She almost looked as if she didn't belong here. Her features made her look to be about 12 and she was short, about 5'4", which didn't help.

The second girl stormed up to Amane and snatched the nozzle from her. "You're hopeless! If you weren't more of a klutz while walking than standing back there I'd switch places with you!"

"B-but Eve-Chan. I like it back here," Amane whined.

The girl now known as Eve rolled her eyes. "Try not to cause any more damage!" She snatched Zoro and Luffy's drinks from the bar and set them on a tray. She was tall and thin, almost intimidating. She was about 5'8" and her heels made her appear even taller. Her deep red hair was pulled back and curled in tight ringlets, with eyes that resembled liquid honey. Her gown covered more of her than the floosies that were now soaking wet and glaring at the girl behind the bar but was still quite revealing in itself. The top of the gown was a blood red color and was low cut with straps that both sat on top of her shoulder and hung from the side. The part that hung down was decorated with a fringe that would remind one of a curtain tassel. The skirt was also red and went down to the floor. It had a black lace overlay that was open in the front. "Here's your drinks gentleman." She sat the drinks down on the table in front of their respective customers.

Zoro wasted no time in diving into his rum. Luffy sent a relentless barrage of questions about where his meat was. Sanji was practically trying to climb over the table, foaming at the mouth as hearts floated above his head. "Oh what grace I have committed to be sent such an angel I do not know! But I will treasure our meeting forever! May I call you Angel?" he said as he dropped to one knee and held Eve's hand to his chest and thrust the other in the air as if he were making a proclamation of undying devotion to her.

Eve's eyebrow twitched, "I prefer you didn't. And please let go of me."

"As you wish my Angel! Anything for a beauty such as yourself!" He was instantly on his feet and leaned in to try to kiss her. "Such a beauty I have never laid eyes on."

Eve took her tray and swung with all her might until it connected with the blonde cooks face. "Hmph!" She stormed off back toward the bar, eyebrows twitching and steam coming from her ears.

Luffy and Zoro leaned over the table from laughter as Sanji stood there and twitched for a moment. "Oh the glorious sting of her affection! I must know her name! What is her name?!" Sanji yelled.

"Weren't you listening you idiot? The bartender girl called her Eve," Zoro told him as he pulled Sanji down to sit back at the table.

"Eve! Oh what a sweet sound! The name of 'Eve' shall forever be etched upon my heart!" he yelled loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Suddenly a large mug hit him square in the face and he collapsed to the floor again.

Eve stood there huffing with anger and annoyance and Amane was trying desperately to hold herself up on the bar while laughing. "BAAAAHHHH HA HA HAA HAAAAA!!! OMG!!!" she wailed. "I CAN'T BREATHE!!!! xD" It wasn't long before Eve's tray came down on Amane's head as well.

As some of the girls in the bar, the straw hats that were still conscious, and the other customers laughed at the spectacle that Eve was creating, a man stood up on the stage with a microphone.

"Well isn't our little Eve full of spunk?!" the man said into the mic with a chuckle as Eve hmphed and crossed her arms. "May I have your attention gentleman? We have a special treat for you tonight," he now said in a low tone. "An exotic flower that has come to us from across the seas. She is a favorite in her town and has come to grace us with her beauty for only one night! And now. I present to you, the beauty of the Lily of the Ocean! The lovely Miss Aeva!"

As the music began to play a light behind a curtain on stage illuminated to reveal the silhouette of a rather curvaceous female. She moved her body with the opening portion of the music before finally extending her leg beyond the curtain. She ran her blue and black feathered fan from her ankle, up her leg, thigh, hip, all the way up to her face. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue that seemed to glow against the background of her tan skin. Her snow white hair was curled in ringlets, like Eve's, and hung down to the bend of her back. Her gown was a thing of beauty. A sapphire blue satin bodice with a black lace panel down the front, hugged every curve of her body. The long black skirt hung down to the floor and was open in the front to reveal her long slender legs that were decorated with fishnet stockings. A set of black high heals and a plume of peacock feathers atop the back of her skirt and decorating her hair completed her ensemble. Even Zoro and Luffy stared in awe as she winked to the crowd of drooling men.

Sanji pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his head as he clung to the edge of the table. "Oh my head. What's all the ruckus.......?" He was rendered silent. Suddenly he was on his feet as he watched the girl perform.

A few minutes into the song, she shed her skirt leaving just the bodice to hide her body underneath. She grabbed the bar in the center of the stage and began to twirl around it and do some rather impressive acrobatics with it.

Amane's jaw dropped to the floor. "Holy crap...."

Eve was also stunned. "She's really taking this serious..."

"Well it is Tora-chan after all," Amane said with an innocent smile.

Eve smacked her on the head again, "Idiot! Hush! You'll blow our cover!"

"Soooorrrry!" Amane said as she rubbed her head for at least the forth time that day.

Several of the men had barged their way up to the edge of the stage to get a closer look at the tall slender dancer. Sanji being one of them. "Such beauty! Never have I seen such a flower!" he yelled with hearts in his eyes. Zoro sweat dropped as Luffy questioned about the scene he had caused not five minutes ago when he laid eyes on Eve.  
Aeva pulled herself upright on the bar and slid down it with a grin. She picked up her fan and made her way to the edge of the stage, flirting and interacting with the various men. When she came to Sanji she sat down on the edge of the stage with her legs crossed and ran the tip of her finger across the underside of his chin. She flirted and teased, coming extremely close to his face, and let out a small giggle as she shoved him away when he tried to close the gap between them. She stood back up on the stage and went back to her bar. She finished her routine by heading back behind the curtain and sending the men one last wink and blew them a kiss before letting the curtain close. The room was filled with cat calls and whistles.

"Well she certainly knows how to work a room," Eve commented with a smile as she leaned on the bar.

"Heh as long as it's a room full of men," Amane commented on the jealous faces of the other performers and floosies in the bar.

Sanji twirled back over to the table. "Oh what a beautiful flower," he said as he sat down at the table and started daydreaming. "Her eyes are like beautiful sapphires that sparkle in the warm rays of the sun.

Zoro couldn't help but give Sanji a frustrated and slightly disgusted look as he held his mug up to his mouth to take a drink. Suddenly his eyes shot up to a figure approaching them from behind Sanji.

"Her lips as red and soft as rose petals. I bet they're as sweet as the freshest strawberries!" The hearts in his eyes began to throb.

"Well it's always good to know I have loyal fans," a soft, sultry voice whispered in his ear as a soft hand caressed the back of his neck and made the hairs there stand on end.

Zoro laughed as Sanji nearly jumped out of his skin. Luffy watched with innocence, his mouth still full of meat as he took another bite. "Oh my beautiful rose! You grace me with your presence! I am honored!" he said as he knelt in front of her and kissed her hand.

Aeva chuckled, "Well it's not every day a girl like me runs into a true gentleman. That deserves a reward." She leaned down and gently kissed his cheek.

Sanji collapsed to the floor, hearts of various sizes floating from his unconscious form.

"HAH! Gentleman my ass. More like lecherous pervert," Zoro said as he sat his mug back down on the table.

"Mmf! Mphmm mpb mmmnph phmbolb mph! (Translation: Yea! But he's a really good cook!)" Luffy said with his mouth full of meat.

"Can't you swallow before trying to speak?" Zoro said as a sweat drop ran down the back of his head.

Aeva laughed again. "And you? You would be more of the type for a girl like me?" She said as she turned her attention to the green-haired swordsman. She ran her hand across the back of his neck and wrapped it around the front of his chest as she leaned in so close that her breath gently floated over the skin on his neck sending a shiver down his spine. "A big, strong fighter to keep me safe?" she whispered as her hand caressed his chest muscles.

Zoro had to admit that she was good at what she did. She even managed to ruffle HIS feathers a bit. He raised his eyebrows toward her and scowled. "Nah. I have better things to do than look at women," he said as he took a long drink of his rum.

Aeva stood back up and removed her hands from him as her eye caught a rather wealthy looking man sitting across the room. "I see. Pity." She started to walk toward the tycoon. "It's a shame all the cute ones are gay," she said as she waved behind her.

Zoro spit his rum across the table. "WHAT?!" Luffy nearly choked on his meat as his laughter filled the bar.

Zoro glared daggers at the white haired woman as he watched her flirt with the wealthy man. He watched as she whispered things in his ear and he just ate up every word. The man pulled her down to where she was sitting on his lap and she continued to whisper in his ear. It almost looked like she was kissing on his neck as his hand inched dangerously higher on her leg. One might think she was going to sleep with him in the middle of the bar. The whole scene disgusted Zoro. But what really threw him over the edge was when she stood from his lap, grabbed his hand, and led him to a private room. "Tch! Suddenly this place makes me sick."

"Hmm?" Luffy said with an innocent and confused expression as he continued to chew on his large plate of seemingly never ending meat.

"What's the matter, Marimo? Jealous?" Sanji said as he let out a mouth full of smoke.

"When the hell did you pick yourself up off the floor?" Zoro asked with surprise.

"A while ago why?" Sanji replied.

"....nothing. And hell no. Jealousy is not an option here. Any women that would lower herself to that level deserves no respect from any man." He picked up his mug to take a drink and was suddenly drenched in an entire pitcher of rum. "HEY!"

"So sorry."

He looked up to see Eve with a rather pissed off expression on her face. "Let me get you a towel, sir," she said before walking behind the bar.

Zoro's eyes followed her, "What the hell was that all about?"

"What did you do that for Hebi-chan?" Amane asked when Eve walked behind the bar.

"Amane, don't call me that here! How thick is that skull of yours? And he was talking about Aeva. He made me mad," Eve replied.

Amanes eyes narrowed and she stared daggers at the man who was now soaked in his beverage. "He did what?"

"Calm down. Take the towel to him. I have to go back up Aeva." Eve shoved the towel into her hands and snuck around the back of the bar to head around the stage. She tried to make her stroll look casual and looked around to make sure no one had seen her head to the room Aeva had taken the rich man.

Eve opened the door and closed it as quietly and quickly as she could. When she turned she couldn't help but let a sweat drop roll down her head. Aeva looked rather comfortable, sitting side ways on the mans lap, with a small knife to his throat, and taking great pleasure in the fear on his face.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Lillian?" she said in a sweet yet threatening tone that was only emphasized by the fact that she pressed harder against his throat with the blade.

"...you don't waste any time do you?" Eve asked with a slight eyebrow twitch.

Aeva looked up almost as if she hadn't noticed her enter. "Well he was being a bit....pushy." She pushed harder with the point of the dagger and drew a bit of blood. She grinned when the man whimpered.

"H-help me! She's crazy!" he pleaded with Eve.

"Oh I know. You'd better tell her what she wants to know. She's quite persistent when she puts her mind to something," Eve said as she sat down in a chair next to the man and smiled at him with an evil glint in her eye.

"You're in league with this mmmmm!" he whimpered again as the pressure from the blade grew more intense.

"Say it and you're dead," Aeva threatened with a smile.

"Aeva-chan!" Eve placed a gentle hand on Aevas. "We need him to find Lillian."

Aeva narrowed her eyes at the man and slowly withdrew her blade. "Fine." She moved her blade down his arm. "Let's find another way to play, shall we?" she said with a childish innocence that even made Eve cringe. "You remember the piggies?" Her blade pressed against his knuckles. Her smile widened at the look of fear in his eyes. "This little piggy went to market" she moved the blade over his thumb knuckle.

"Aeva come on. Not now," Eve pleaded with her.

"I want to know where she is. This little piggy stayed home," the blade moved over his index knuckle.

"Aeva if he attracts attention," Eve started.

"So gag him," she said with a slight giggle as she watched the man's face before turning her attention back to his hand. "This little piggy had roast beef," it grazed over his middle finger knuckle.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Eve said with a groan as she desperately tried to find something to gag the man.

"This little piggy had none," the blade went over the ring finger.

"Crap! I'd tell her if you want to keep that finger!" Eve became desperate and bent over to tear off a strip of her skirt.

"This little piggy went Wee Wee Wee all the way home," she pressed the knife on his pinky knuckle.

"Wait there's one more line!" he pleaded.

She looked into his eyes with a deep thirst for blood in her eyes and a child like grin on her face, "Not in my story." She sliced the man's pinky off right as Eve ran the makeshift gag over to him and shoved it in his mouth. He let out a muffled yet bloodcurdling scream.

Eve kept her hand over his mouth to add to the gags effect. When his scream had finally faded she loosened her grip on the gag and turned her attention to Aeva. "Are you crazy?!" Aeva looked at her innocently. "You could blow this whole thing! Now get it together Aeva!" she whispered with an urgency that was lost on her mildly insane friend.

"But Neechan," Aeva said with that same child like tone, "Osaan isn't playing fair. He won't tell me where the prize is and I've already won the game." Aeva started to fumble with his other hand.

Eve swung her other hand around and slapped Aeva, "Snap out of it!!" she screamed.

Aeva stared at her with an expression of sheer shock. Eve could see the familiar glint of the Aeva she knew in her friend's eyes again.

"What was that?!" a voice from outside said. Both of them turned their attention toward the door. "Oh crap," Eve said. "We're going to have company Aeva."

"I can see that," she said as she jerked the man out of the chair and held him as her captive. The blade that had taken his pinky was now back at his throat. "This is your last chance. Where is Lillian? Contrary to what she said I don't need you to find her. It's just easier this way. Now what do you value more? The girl? Or your life?"

The man whimpered under Aevas grip as Eve tried to hold the door shut yet continued to say nothing. "Aeva, hurry this up will you?"

"I'm trying Eve! It doesn't help that he's not talking!"

"Well it would have helped had you not gone to your little playground phase!" she immediately regretted saying it.

Aeva said nothing.

"Aeva..." Eve started but was soon cut off as someone slammed a rather heavy looking club into the door shattering the portion above Eve's head. It was a good thing she wasn't a few inches taller or it would have taken her head.

"Hah! Now you two are in for it! Hanse! Kill them!" the man squealed.

"Aeva," Eve said with urgency in her voice, "the information please?!"

"We don't need him anymore. I can find her! Let's go!" With that Aeva lunged at the door and slammed her fist into it.

"Gah!!!" Eve had just jumped out of the way before Aeva slammed into the door, shattering it into several tiny pieces and creating a rather large cloud of dust and splinters.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!?!" Eve yelled as the smoke cleared.

"Eve....this is not exactly the right time for this," Aeva said with a calm expression on her face as she faced off with about 20 or so rather irritated looking fighters and sailors.

"Aw crap," Eve said as she took in the scene.

"Hanse! Kill them! They took my finger!" the rich, whiney man squealed to his body guard.

The two girls looked at the annoying man. "And YOU stopped me from killing him," Aeva said.

"Yea. Remind me to make that up to you later," Eve replied with a great deal of annoyance.

Before Aeva could reply, she was face first in the floor. Hanse, the man with the club, had brought his club down on the back of her head rather hard.

"Aeva!" Eve yelled.

Aeva slowly picked herself up from the floor. "That.....hurt...you..." she raised her face to glare at the man who had hit her, "Asshole!" Nearly every man in the bar gasped and took a step backward.

"What the hell?!" Hanse yelled. "That should have killed you!"

"So sorry to disappoint you," she said sarcastically as she rubbed her head virtually un-phased by the blow she had received.

"Wh-what is she?" one of the men said with slight fear in his voice.

"A demon!" Another yelled.

"Well this isn't good," Eve said. "Amane! Playtime is over! Time to leave! Be a dear and clear a path?!"

"You got it!"

The men's heads turned to the new voice and saw Amane standing on the bar with the liquor nozzle in her hands and a playful smile on her face. "Bye bye! ^.^" She pushed the button and drenched the men in the strong liquid. Aeva took advantage of this and tackled Hanse to the floor.

"Damn it! Aeva, you said you can find her?!" Eve said as she tossed a guy into 3 others.

Aeva broke one man's nose and flipped another by his arm. "Yea. But we have to get outside! The liquor is messing with my sense of smell!"

"Alright! Let's go then!" Eve started to make a run for the door and stopped almost immediately. "What the hell?"

Sanji stood in her way, with an outstretched hand holding a red rose. "Come now Angel. Let's not fight. Allow me to show you how a true woman should be treated."

Aeva looked over and saw Eve being harassed by the blonde man from earlier. "Eve!" She started to charge at him when a hand caught her shoulder. She turned to see the black haired kid that had been sitting at his table.

"Oi! You got anymore meat? o.o" he said.

Aeva's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Heh. You're hardly dressed for a fight," a gruff voice said from behind her.

She turned to see the green haired man she had insulted earlier. "Gay man?" She grinned. "And yet I can still beat you."

"I'm not gay damnit!" he yelled.

"ZORO! You lay one hand on a lady and so help me!" Sanji screamed from across the room. "OW!" Eve had picked up a glass pitcher and lazily broke it over his head.

Zoro sweat dropped and barely dodged Aevas kick. "Whoa!"

"Your opponent is me. Pay attention!" She was doing well with her assault when Luffy popped up in front of her again. "Gah!"

"Oi! Dancer lady! I want more meat! o.o" he gave her a blank stare and held out his empty plate.

Aeva's anger was evident in her face.

"Ha ha! Take that! Try to sneak up on my Nee-chan will you?!" Amane was behind the bar unleashing her arsenal of various plates and glasses at her unsuspecting victims. "YES! Direct hit! AHHH!!!"

She took cover as something large flew toward her. It made a loud crash and a huge mess. She coughed a few times before the smoke cleared and she could see what it was.

Luffy sat up rubbing his head. "Owww ow ow ow oww! All I wanted was more meat. She didn't have to throw me! ......." He noticed Amane staring at him.

".....o.o....."

"...o.0...." Luffy stared back. "Hi! ^.^"

"Yo! ^.^" Amane replied.

"You got any meat?" he asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Aww." Luffy crossed his arms and pouted for a moment. "So what now?"

Amane offered him a glass, "Wanna help me protect my sisters? o.o"

"Sure! ^.^" He took the glass from her.

Zoro had Aeva captive from behind. "Told you that you weren't dressed for this."

"Hah! Heels can come in handy." She stomped hard on his foot with the point of her heel.

"OUCH!" Zoro released her and grabbed his foot.

"Eve! Any luck?!" she called to her companion as she swung a table leg at Zoro's head.

"Not exactly......" Eve twitched with annoyance as Sanji knelt before her, with a bloody nose and several bruises, still offering her the now tattered rose. Suddenly a heavy plate flew across the room and shattered over Sanji's head.

"OW! What the-?" Sanji whirled around toward the bar.

"YEA! Bulls eye!!! xD" Amane yelled as she pumped her fist into the air.

Zoro dodged swing after swing from Aeva's table leg. "You expect to beat me with no technique?"

"So its technique you want? Fine." Aeva took a true fighting stance with the table leg.

"So you DO know how to fight. Perfect." Zoro grinned and reached for one of his katanas just as a heavy glass shattered over the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He whirled around toward its source. "GAH!"

Amane had one foot on the bar and was letting glasses and dishes fly across the room at the various men. "Ha ha! Nice shot! xD" She held up her hand to high five someone.

"Thanks! xD" Luffy high fived her and let another plate fly toward Zoro.

Zoro drew his sword and shattered the plate. "LUFFY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"

Sanji was by Zoro's side. "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON YOU IDIOT?!?!"

Luffy blinked. "Huh? o.o"

Before Aeva fully understood what was going on, Eve had run up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Ah! Eve!"

"Come on Aeva! Now's our chance! Amane! Let's go!" The two of them ran to the bar and helped Amane over it.

"See ya! ^.^" Amane said as she waved to her new friend.

"Byyyyeeee! ^.^" Luffy yelled as he sat on the bar with legs crossed and waving at the girls.

"LUFFY!!!"

"Hmm? o.o"

"Wow this is great, Mika! Thanks!" Nami said as she walked down the street admiring her new bracelet.

"Sure thing. But shouldn't we really help him?" Mika asked as he looked back toward Usopp.

Usopp was carrying an extremely large stack of bags and boxes that were full of new clothes, books, and food. "Nah he's fine," she said. "So do you know a place where we can stay for the night?"

"Oh sure! It's not exactly a woman's favorite place but the people and the rooms there are nice," he said.

The trio turned the corner and Mika immediately tackled Nami to keep her from being hit by a flying table. Usopp however wasn't so lucky. The table hit him with such a force that he flew into the wall of the building behind him. "Ah!!"

Mika yelled, "Usopp!"

"My clothes!" Nami ran over to where her outfits were laying on the ground. "My brand new clothes!"

Mika sweat dropped.

Suddenly Nami looked as if she was on fire. "I'm going to....murder them!" She turned toward the bar and started to run toward it. "ZORO! LUFFY! YAAAAAA!" She launched herself in the air and her foot came down on a poor unsuspecting man.

Suddenly the three girls burst through the door, followed closely by Zoro and Sanji dragging Luffy. "Nami-chan! Stop them!" Sanji yelled.

"Huh?" she asked only to see the three running toward her. Aeva and Eve ran around each side of her while Amane slid on the ground between her legs.

"Wheeee! ^.^"

"Remind me to hit her later," Eve yelled to Aeva as they ran.

"Got it! Mika! Change in plans! Let's go!" Aeva shouted.

"Right! It was a pleasure meeting all of you! Especially you Nami!" Mika winked at Nami before running off after the three girls.

"Nami! How could you let them escape?!" Zoro yelled as he caught up to Nami.

"How the hell was I supposed to know who you were chasing!?!?!" she retorted.

"Guys!"

Sanji, Nami, Zoro, and Luffy all looked toward the source of the voice to find that it was a rather large pile of packages.

"A little help please?"

"Ah! Usopp!" Nami rushed over toward the pile.

"Usopp? 0.o" Luffy said while tilting his head.

".....Great. We were busy fighting and she's out shopping......WITH ONE OF THE ENEMY!!!!" Zoro yelled.

"Well it's not my fault that you three have to pick a fight with someone everywhere you go!" she yelled back at him.

Zoro was about to retort when someone squealed toward them, "There they are! Don't let them escape!"

"What now?" Zoro asked as he looked toward the rich man that the white-haired woman had taken into the private room.

A team of about 10 men surrounded the crew while the man walked up with a smug look on his face and a quickly made bandage on his hand. "You!" he thrust his uninjured hand toward Zoro. "What is your name?"

"Zoro. Who wants to know?" Zoro replied.

"You were the only one who stood a chance against those bitches. I want revenge for my finger! I want you to be my new body guard!" he demanded while ignoring Zoro's question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michi: **Wow... Aeva's got it going on! That sexy dance! Phew! Anyway here is what all the japanese words used in this chapter meant.

Tora- Tiger

Hebi- Snake

Stay tuned for next time in this One Piece Fanfic!** AND REVIEW!! I BEG YOU!**... For my friend has a fragile heart...don't break it with no reviews q.q


	2. Run Little Mongoose Run!

**Michi**: Hello everyone, I'm back and better than ever...No thanks to SOME people... *cough* This is the second chapter in my friend's story. She's very depressed that she didn't get any reviews last time. So if you do read this please review. Btw I wasn't able to post in my other story Exiled Kage because of-

**Friend:** *suddenly appears hanging from ceiling fan* ^.^ Hiii everyone!

**Michi: **Gah! Stop doing that! Do you want to put me in the hopsital again!? And get down from there!  
**  
Friend:** But I like it up here! *clings to fan while spinning around* o.o *clicks ceiling fan on high* Wheee!!!

**Michi: -_-'**

**Friend:** *starts to hear a cracking sound* o.o... What's that? *ceiling fan falls from the ceiling* *crashes down upon Michi*

**Aeva:** *walks in* What's all the noi- Oh good lord... EVE! Call Chopper! I'll finish up the Disclaimer.

**Aeva:** **Michi, and her Friend do NOT own One Piece, or any of it's cast, crew, or anything. It all belongs to Oda-sama. May Oda-sama live forever.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"What's going on? I thought you guys said it would go smoothly," Mika said to the girls as they stopped to catch their breath.

"We ran into a bit of a snag," Eve replied through gasps for air.

"A snag? You three are The Siren Sisters aren't you? What kind of snag could it have been?!" he said, a little frustrated.

Amane and Eve both looked at each other and then to Aeva, who was shedding the heels she had been running in. She felt the eyes watching her and looked up. "What?"

"So the 'snag' was Aeva's fault?" Mika asked, no longer bothering to hide his frustration.

Aeva dismissed his frustrated tone and continued to take off her remaining shoe, "Hey I warned you that I wasn't the best person for that particular job. Not my fault I was right."

"But Tora-Chan, you're the only one who could fill out the dress properly. o.o" Amane added.

Aeva stood up and almost instantly everyone's eyes moved to Aeva's barely covered breasts. She stared at her companions confused at first but her confusion quickly turned to annoyance. "Oh for heavens sake. Can we move along? I can't wait to get out of this thing and find Lillian." She flung her shoes over her shoulder and started down the alley way barefoot, her dress dragging the ground.

Eve and Amane snickered to themselves and followed their cranky companion. Mika groaned and followed close behind.

A few minutes later they reached a small, almost unnoticeable, hotel. "Do we really have to stop? This is a waste of time!" Mika protested.

"Let me stuff you in one of these dresses and have you storm a heavily guarded mansion and see how easy it is for you to fight. THEN you can protest all you want," Eve said, now very annoyed with their employer. With that, the three girls headed upstairs to change clothes.

"Jeez! He whines worse than Amane," Eve complained as she shut the door behind her.

"Wait just a minute here! No one whines worse than me," Amane added with a pouty lip from the door way of the bathroom.

Aeva smiled as she tossed Eve her clothes. "Just get dressed. The sooner we save the girl, the sooner we don't have to deal with him."

"Leave it to Aeva to be the voice of reason," Eve said as she pulled the clothes Aeva had tossed off of her head and headed for the changing screen. "So what exactly is the plan?"

"We bust through the doors, blow the place up and find Lillian!!! ^.^" Amane yelled as she burst from the bathroom, already in her normal clothes. She wore a long sleeve red and black striped shirt with a bright red short sleeved shirt over it. Her legs were covered with red and white striped stockings with a tan colored miniskirt and a brown leather belt.

"There are so many things wrong with that plan…." Eve commented as her eyebrow twitched while Amane ran around the room making "whoosh" and "boom" sounds. "Aeva please make her stop."

Aeva stuck a foot in Amane's path and she fell to the floor. "Ouchies. q.q"

"Amane, why don't you go tell Mika we'll be down in a few minutes," Aeva said.

"K! ^.^" Amane jumped to her feet and bolted out the door. There was a loud crash as she fell down the stairs.

Eve sweat dropped. "I don't see how you're so patient with her."

"I've dealt with worse," Aeva said with a small chuckle and a light shrug.

Eve finally walked out from behind the changing screen wearing a white tank top with a pair of baggy jeans and a brown belt with a pistol holster strapped to one side. She walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror at her curled hair. "Ugh. These are going to be a pain to get out," she complained as she started taking it down. "So I'll ask again. What exactly is the plan?"

"Well first we have to find the place," Aeva said as she pulled on her boots.

"And you said you could OW! Stupid tangle. You said you could do that?"

"Yea. As soon as I pick up on his scent, he'll lead us right to where she's being held."

"You think he's that stupid?"

"Eve…..Think about the guy we're talking about."

"Good point. So what do we do after that?"

"Well I don't know about you but I've had enough fighting for one day."

Eve looked at her friend in the mirror. Most of the time, she had a hard time reading Aeva. She was always so damn serious and showed little emotion unless she was doing a job. But even though she couldn't read her expression, she knew that the incident earlier was on Aeva's mind. "Aeva…..about earlier," Eve started.

"Earlier?" Aeva asked

"About what I said. You know…..about the playground phase."

Aeva raised an eyebrow. "Eve, I don't know what you're talking about."

Eve frowned, "Aeva…."

"Just finish with your hair. We need to go over a plan with Amane and Mika." Aeva finished pulling a brush through her hair to get the curls out and set it down on the bed-side table. Eve knew that Aeva knew what she meant. But she also knew how proud Eve could be at times. Eve smiled and went back to brushing out her curls.

Aeva gave herself a once over in the same mirror Eve was looking into. She was far more comfortable now. She had on a white sleeveless wrap-around top that came just below the bust line. She always kept her left bicep bandaged and wore a pair of black pants that were fitted around the hips and thighs and became gradually loose at the knee line. Her pants were slightly tattered at the end and only came mid way down her calf. Her black boots had a bit of a heel to them and went up to her knees, covering the remainder of her legs. A brown belt hung loose across her hips with her clawed weapons safely attached to it. She pulled her black headband around her head and tied it tight in the back. She silently approved of her ensemble and turned toward the door. "You coming?" she said to Eve before opening it.

"Yea. Let me get my shoes." Eve slid her prized pistol into its holster and then slid her feet into a pair of comfy looking sandals. After giving her own silent inspection in the mirror and groaning at the slight curl left in her hair, she turned to Aeva, "Alright let's go."

Aeva opened the door and stared in shock. "…….Amane…..what…are you doing?" Eve's eyebrow twitched.

Amane stood in the hallway wearing one of the heavy suits of armor that was used as decoration in the hallway of the hotel. She slid the visor of the helmet up to reveal a wide grin. "Isn't it cool?! XD These things are just sitting here collecting dust!"

Eve had crossed her arms and her twitching was revealing more and more annoyance every second. All Aeva could do was stare as a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"There's 2 more down that way!" Amane shouted as the armor creaked from her raising her arm to point. "We can use these to protect us from bullets! . Isn't that a great idea?!"

Eve snapped, "AMANE!!!" She stormed over to Amane and slammed her fist down on the helmet of the armor.

The ring from the impact resonated through the armor. "Ah! Loud! ." Amane tried to cover her ears but only succeeded in looking silly with her hands over the outside of the helmet on either side.

"Take that off right now!" Eve demanded.

"Aww but Hebi-chan."

Eve glared at her young friend with a primal ferocity.

"Alright! Sheesh. You don't have to look at me like that. L" Amane pouted as she started to shed the heavy suit.

All Aeva could do was snicker at her friends as she closed the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?!" the crew asked with astonished confusion.

"You shall be my new bodyguard. I need extra protection now that I know 'they're' in town," the man said with an arrogant sneer. "They'll never expect that I have the one man who could stand up to them on my staff."

"B-but boss," the large man known as Hanse started.

"Shut up! You failed against them! You were even knocked out cold within 10 seconds! You are useless!" he scolded.

Zoro didn't like this man nor did he like the way he was treating his men. "Forget it," he said and tried to walk off.

"I'll pay you handsomely of course," the rich man said as he pulled out a large wad of cash.

"Just a minute!" Nami had grabbed Zoro's collar and nearly choked him as she stopped him from walking off.

"Nami!" he protested as he nearly fell over.

"How much are we talking here?" she asked with a serious face.

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp yelled at Nami who still had Zoro's shirt collar.

The man grinned, "10,000 Berri."

Nami frowned, "Who do you think you're dealing with? This is Roronoa Zoro mind you! His head is worth far more than a measly 10,000."

"Don't use my name for your money scandals," Zoro spat at her as he freed himself from her grasp.

"Don't talk to ladies with that tone you uncultured fungus!" Sanji retorted toward Zoro.

"You got something to say to me, Dartboard?" Zoro shot back at Sanji.

The man allowed an amused grin to grow even wider across his face as he watched the swordsman and the cook argue. "Roronoa you say? As in the Pirate hunter?"

"The one in the same," Nami said with a wink.

"Well now. That is very interesting. What did you have in mind young lady?"

"We need a place to stay that has a little…..class to it. The money of course. And…"

"Do you have meat?!" Luffy yelled cutting her off.

"Luffy!" Nami punched him in the face.

The man chuckled. Slowly his chuckle turned into laughter. Luffy sat up rubbing his head, Nami stopped glaring at Luffy, and Zoro and Sanji stopped arguing so they could focus on the laughing man. "Well this is far better than I thought! Hanse!"

"Yes boss?" Hanse responded

"Isn't there a rumor that the Pirate hunter has joined a crew of quite powerful pirates?" he asked his body guard with a sinister grin.

"Yes boss. Straw Hat Luffy's crew I believe."

"I see. And you would be Straw hat?" he asked gesturing toward Luffy.

"That's me! ^.^" Luffy shouted with an innocent smile.

"Idiot! Don't say that so casually!" Nami yelled as she hit him again.

"You're the one going around announcing things!" Zoro yelled.

"Don't yell at ladies! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sanji joined in.

The man laughed again. "Alright then. We'll negotiate your payment at my estate. Your rooms for the remainder of your stay and meat for your captain are already part of the deal."

"Agreed," Nami said with a triumphant grin.

"This way then," he said as he and his entourage of body guards and fighters walked off in the direction of his estate.

"What the hell just happened?" Zoro asked.

"I got us a place to stay AND some extra cash," Nami said as she threw up a peace sign and stuck her tongue out.

"You're so clever Nami-Swan!" Sanji shouted as he ran after Nami with hearts in his eyes.

"At least someone appreciates me," Nami giggled as Sanji twirled around for her.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched, Usopp's jaw dropped, and Luffy was rolling on the ground with uncontrolled laughter, before the crew finally followed their new employer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amane poked her head out from behind a building. "o.o" She looked around to see if the coast was clear. When it was certain there were no suspicious figures lurking around, she motioned for the others to follow and did a barrel roll across the street and crouched behind a produce stand. Following the same process, she moved up the street using lamp posts, barrels, walls, and anything else big enough to hide behind as cover.

Eve sighed, "I swear it's like she's four."

Aeva chuckled, "Leave her alone. She's not harming anything."

"It's quite entertaining actually," Mika added as the three of them walked down the middle of the street calmly.

"Yea. But does she really have to do….that?" Eve asked as she pointed toward Amane with a horrified expression as Aeva and Mika laughed.

Amane was lurking around as if she were a spy and singing her own theme song. "O.o Dunanana! Mongoose girl!! Dunananana!" she did another barrel roll into a stack of boxes. They made a loud crash as they almost fell on top of her. She was on her feet in an instant, "Wherever you neeeeed her! She's THERE!" she punched the air and got tangled in a banner someone had hung outside of their store. It took a few moments for her to get out of it. "o.o! Master spy Amane! Moving in for the kill! Surpriiiising enemies! HIYA!" she attempted to do a jump kick and landed on an innocent bird eating grains in the street. "AHHHHH!!!!" she ran as fast as she could toward Aeva, Eve and Mika as the bird chased her, pecking her head. "GET IT OFF GET IT OOOOFFFFF!!! ." She hid behind Aeva and Eve grabbed the bird out of thin air.

"Serves you right," Eve said as she looked at the bird with slight hunger.

"But I was just being a good spy. q.q" Amane whined.

"Eve-chan please don't eat that thing. She was just protecting her chicks," Aeva said as she looked toward where the bird had come from. There were four tiny birds roaming around the street, barely big enough to fly. Eve looked at the birds too. She sighed before letting it go and watching it fly toward her babies. The four of them watched the family of birds fly off.

"Bye bye little birdies! ^.^" Amane shouted as she waved.

"You'd never know she was just attacked by one of them," Eve said with a slight chuckle as Aeva smiled.

"Who would have thought that the seemingly most unstable of the group is also the most kind hearted," Mika commented on Aeva's compassion.

"That's our Aeva. A contradiction in almost every way," Eve teased.

"Oh shut it and let's go," Aeva said with a smile.

"Have you picked up his scent?" Eve asked.

"Yea. It's this way. Amane, leave the cat alone! Stay close to us."

"K! ^.^" Amane called innocently as she ran over to her friends, clanking and jingling all the way.

"I don't understand why you had to wear that stuff," Eve said with mild irritation.

"It'll come in handy and you'll wish you had one! So nyeeeeh! ." Amane said as she stuck her tongue out at Eve and made a gesture toward the chain link vest she had taken from the hotel. Eve had made her take off the suit but she was determined that she wanted the vest. In the end, Eve gave up and let her take it.

"Stick it out again. See if I don't yank it out of your head," Eve threatened playfully.

Without thinking, Amane did as Eve challenged and Eve grabbed her tongue with lightning speed. "HEY! Mo fai! AETHA! Ethe wone le go! q.q"

"Well you shouldn't have stuck it out at her," Aeva said as she sniffed the air. "Come on guys we're getting close. Eve let her go and Amane stop playing around."

Eve let her go with a satisfied grin as Amane pouted.

"They have a lot of respect for you," Mika said through a quiet chuckle.

"We respect each other. Though you may not know it by looking at them. That's just the way they show it to each other," Aeva replied, sniffing the air again to make sure she was on the right path.

"But aren't you the elder?"

"Age has nothing to do with anything. We are sisters, though not by blood. We are equals. And as such we share things equally. Food. Respect. Warmth on cold nights. They are my closest friends." She paused for a moment. "They are my family." Aeva seemed a bit lost in her memories as she said the last word. She allowed a small smile to play on her lips. Nothing had been the same since she had met up with them. And she hoped she would never have to leave them.

Mika stared at her for a moment. He had never seen the eldest smile with such sincerity. He smiled as well, "You three are truly…..unique." He sweat dropped as he looked back and saw Eve with a huge grin and Amane in a headlock. Amane seemed to be enjoying the play immensely as she giggled and struggled against Eve's iron grip. "To say the least," he concluded as he laughed at the two.

It wasn't long before the four of them arrived at the man's estate.

"This is the place?" Eve asked.

"Seems like it. This is where his scent goes," Aeva answered as she examined the front gate and surrounding walls.

Eve whistled, "I have to admit, for a whiney old penny pincher he sure has nice taste."

The building was at least three stories. They couldn't tell much about its actual structure due to the high brick walls surrounding the perimeter. A tall, possible 15 foot, iron bar gate marked the only easy entrance into the property. But, there were other issues. The gate appeared to be tightly locked and there were two, possibly more, guards watching the perimeter.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mika said and started to charge the front gate.

Aeva snatched him back down. "Don't be so hasty to throw your life away, Mika."

"There are two of them and four of us!" he whispered, becoming anxious to get inside the mansion.

"Yes, there are only two. But only two that are visible."

"I can pick up about 3 or 4 other scents inside the gate from here," Eve added.

Aeva nodded, "and who knows how skilled these fighters are. They could be able to take us out in an instant. Don't be so quick to enter fight when there is a way to avoid one."

"The quieter we do this, the better o.o," Amane said as she poked at a beetle walking across the sidewalk. Eve was suddenly on the other side of Aeva and about 6 feet away from the group as she eyed the bug warily and chewed on her lip.

The two girls seemed un-phased by Amane's unexpected moment of intelligence. Mika however was quite shocked. "So what do you suggest?"

"Aeva and I can take out these two easy enough. But the ruckus might attract attention from the other guards. Getting over that wall isn't going to be an easy task either," Eve reasoned out loud.

"So basically we need to unlock the gate before we take them out and sneak in using shadows as our cover. o.o" Amane said as she chewed on something crunchy.

"What are you eating?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

Amane swallowed, "Nuffin o.o"

Eve and Aeva looked at each other. Aeva turned back toward Amane, "Amane, where is the beetle you were playing with?"

"Uhmmm o.o"

"Oh that's disgusting," Eve said, turning a little green.

"Like you're one to talk! . You were going to eat a raw bird!"

Eve flew over to her and covered her mouth, "Shut up! Do you want to get us caught?"

"o.o" Amane blinked.

"So how do we get in there to unlock the gate?" Mika said.

"Hmm," Aeva studied the structure a moment. "Amane. Turn into your little rodent thingy."

"It's a mongoose. -.- And it's a mammal thank you."

"So are rodents you idiot," Eve said.

"So?! . And why do I have to transform?"

"Cause you're the only one who can fit through the bars on the gate to unlock it," Aeva answered.

"But Hebi-chan is a snake. o.0"

"But you're smaller than me," Eve said with a grin.

"Why do I get the impression you two are making fun of me. -.-" Amane said as she glared at her friends.

"Whaaaat? Us?! Make fun of you? Never!" Eve said in mock surprise. Both she and Aeva started laughing.

"Just you wait! One day my power is going to be useful enough to save you both! Then you'll be grateful for the almighty mongoose girl! ." She stuck her tongue out at them and shrank down to the size of a rodent. She threw her little whiskered nose up in the air and squeaked as if to say "Hmph" before scuttling across the road and wiggling between the bars.

Aeva, Eve and Mika tried desperately to hold in their laughter as the sight was so adorable and hilarious that it was nearly impossible not to laugh.

Mika wiped a tear from his cheek, "Do you think she can pull it off?"

"Amane may be a goof, but she's reliable," Aeva said with a smile as she watched the gate.

It wasn't long before the gate opened and the guards turned around in confusion. "Oh she can't be that dumb," Eve said. Almost immediately after saying it, Amane appeared in the now open gateway, waving her arms happily.

"I did iiiiit! ^.^"

Aeva sweat dropped, Eve smacked her forehead, and Mika twitched.

Suddenly Amane became aware of the two guards who were now watching her, "Uhmmmm. Hi? o.o"

"Hey, isn't that one of the girls from the bar?" one of the guards said to his buddy.

"No no no. No I'm not. ^.^;" Amane said as she began to back up.

"Yea I think it is," the other guard replied. "She's the one who sprayed us with the booze."

"Crap! ." Amane ran into the estate grounds.

"Get her!" the guards tried to follow but didn't get very far. Aeva had knocked one out and was lowering him down to the ground. Eve had drawn her pistol and had it pressed to the others forehead.

"It's time to pass out now," she said, grinning at the expression on his face.

As if on cue, the man fainted and slid down the wall in a heap of clothes. Eve turned toward the mansion and saw Amane running with three other guards chasing her. She ran around the corner of the building and disappeared only to come back screaming louder with about five more guards hot on her heals. "AHHHHHHHH!!! ."

"She's such an idiot," Eve said as a large sweat drop rolled down her head.

"At least she's causing a distraction. Come on," Aeva said while trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Mika asked.

"Meh, she'll be fine," Eve said as they ran up to the door.

Aeva looked in a nearby window. "The front room looks deserted."

"Alright. So blow the lock off?" Eve asked while holding up her pistol.

"No…..We unlock the door," Aeva responded as she held up a key she had taken off of the guard.

"You're no fun." Eve holstered her pistol.

Aeva glared at Eve playfully and slid the key into the lock. As she was about to turn it, Amane ran by screaming. "HELP MEEEE!!!!! Q.Q" About 12 men and 3 dogs were now chasing her. The trio at the door sweat dropped, looked at each other, shrugged, and headed inside after Aeva unlocked the door.

All three of them took 4 steps inside and Aeva shut the door behind her. When they turned around, their heads tilted back with their mouths agape.  
"…..Wow….." Eve said. The front room of the mansion was enormous. The marble floors shimmered in the low lighting and the high ceiling gave the room a soft echo. Two staircases stood across the rooms, curving around a tall statue of what looked like a portrayal of a Greek goddess like personal guards that refused to let anyone near her. They stretched up to the second floor, where a gigantic window overlooked the back of the property. It was a breath-taking sight.

The trio walked up to the statue. "I feel as though I've seen her before," Aeva commented. They tilted their heads to the right.

"She does look familiar," Mika added.

"I don't see it. She doesn't look familiar to me," Eve said tilting her head to the left.

Aeva and Mika looked at Eve, then to each other, then to the statue, then back to Eve. "Eve-Chan……she looks like…." Aeva started.

"She looks like you," Mika said in shock.

"What?" Eve stared up at the statue. "She does not."

"Sure she does. Look at her features, her height, her hair. It's almost an exact likeness," Mika said comparing Eve to the statue.

"She does not!" Eve said, crossing her arms frustrated. Aeva smiled at her expression.

"Come on," she chuckled. "We have to find your sister, Mika."

Eve started to follow her friend up the stairs as Mika continued to stare at the statue. "The likeness is uncanny," he mumbled to himself.

"Will you come on?!" Eve said as she grabbed his arm and drug him up the stairs.

Aeva cautiously peered around a corner down a long hallway. There wasn't a soul in sight. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Well? Is it clear?" Mika asked.

"Yea," she replied and cautiously walked around the corner.

"This is proving to be quite easy," Eve commented.

"Yea," Aeva said again as she looked up and down the hallway again.

"Everyone's probably after Amane," Mika said with a slight snicker as he remembered the last sight he had of her.

"I don't know. I doubt they would leave the rest of the mansion so…..deserted," Eve said a little uneasy.

"I don't like this. Let's get it over with," Aeva started walking to the different doors and trying the door knobs.

"You two are awfully paranoid," Mika said.

"There's a difference between caution and paranoia," Aeva said.

Eve kept a close eye on the hallways that connected with the one they were searching. "Think you can find her without a scent?"

"I already have," Aeva said as she tried another door knob.

"You found her?! Are you sure?" Mika said running to Aeva's side.

"Well I'm not 100%"

"Then why did you say you'd found her?" he asked slightly frustrated.

"Because this is the only one that is locked," Aeva replied while examining the door.

"I hope you're right Aeva," Eve said while joining the group.

Aeva pressed an ear to the door and listened. "Someone is inside. A young girl by the sound of it."

"I don't hear anything," Mika said also pressing his ear against the door.

"You don't have her sense of hearing," Eve said. "Are you sure, Aeva?"

"It's definitely a young girl. She's crying," Aeva replied.

"That's got to be Lillian!" Mika shouted and tried to force open the door.

"Idiot knock it off!" Eve whispered as she yanked him away. "Go keep watch. Leave getting into the room to us."

Mika reluctantly walked away from the door.

"I swear he IS worse than Amane," she complained as Aeva ran her fingers around the door frame, hoping to find an easy way into the room. "Any luck with the door?"

"No. If he is one thing it's thorough when holding someone captive," Aeva replied.

"So can I shoot the lock out?" Eve said with a grin and held up her pistol.

"Are you trying to scare the girl to death?" Aeva asked as she placed her hand on Eve's and lowered it.

"Well what else do you suggest? We can't get in quietly. Amane is our lock pick and she's playing with the guards."

Aeva and Eve stared at each other for a moment and then looked at Mika. The two of them shared a sly grin and nodded to each other.

Lillian sobbed quietly into her stuffed bear. She sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what her family was doing right now. She wanted to go home.

Suddenly there was a soft noise at the door as if someone were trying to turn the door knob. Her eyes shot to the door. "He's coming," she whispered to herself and hugged her bear tighter.

She continued to watch the door and heard more noises. A soft rubbing sound as though someone were sliding a hand across the door, someone talking on the other side, someone trying the door knob more violently this time. The more strange noises she heard outside, the more curious she became. She started to walk slowly toward the door. Then there were voices. Two female and one male. One of them was protesting to the other two.

"What?! Let me go!"

"You want in the room don't you?"

"But HEY! There has to be a different way!"

"Nope. This is it. Deal with it."

"No stop! Put me down!"

Suddenly someone crashed through the door and rolled across the floor. Lillian screamed.

"Well that was noisier than I expected," the red headed woman commented while stretching out her shoulder. "He's pretty heavy."

The white-haired woman walked into the room. "You ok?" she asked as she offered to help the man up.

"Of course I'm not ok!" he shouted as he refused her hand and rolled over to stand up.

"Well you don't have to be so cranky about it," the red-head said, joining her companion.

"You two threw me through a door!" he yelled, now standing.

"M-Mika?" a soft voice said from a corner.

The three of them looked in the direction it came from to see a small girl cowering behind a comfy looking chair.

"Lilly!" Mika shouted and ran to the girl.

"Mika!" she squealed in return. The two of them met half way and latched onto each other in a hug that moved both of the girls.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Mika started asking frantic questions.

"No brother. I'm fine now," Lillian said with a smile. She looked a lot like Mika with the green eyes and brown hair. The two of them even had the same smile.

Mika turned toward the girls, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't thank us yet. We haven't actually gotten out of here," Aeva said while watching the door.

"Yea. Get her and let's go. This was way too easy," Eve commented.

Aeva turned toward Eve, "I agree. We should have met at least some resistance."

"We should probably be prepared for an ambush," Eve turned toward the door. "Scratch that…..it's an ambush."

Aeva also turned, "You!"

"Nice to see you too," Zoro said as he stood in the doorway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michi: Hello again everyone! please REEEVIIIEWWW! Or my Friend will die of depression**

**Friend: *holding up a sign that says "Will Write for Reviews q.q"*  
**


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Michi**: **Hello everyone, I'm sure you're all like... "What the!? Why are you posting a new chapter after soooo long." Well, yes I am. Mostly because my friend and I have been really all consumed by Real Life stuff, college stuff, and other stuff. Plus! My friend's cat had kittens 8'D I'm have a godkitten now T.T *sniffs* I'm so happy I could cry. So I decided to share my joy with all of you in the form of this chapter. Ta-da~**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I own nothing about One Piece, it all belongs to Oda. And we are very thankful for that. However we do own the Siren Sisters ^_^ Those wonderful creations of really weird people.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Fight! Fight! Fight!**

"Wonderful," Eve said sarcastically as Sanji immediately started pledging his love for her.

"Oh beautiful Goddess of desire, please accept this rose as a token of my affection," he said as he dropped to one knee and produced a red rose from his jacket.

"What are you a walking flower shop?" Eve said raising one eyebrow.

"If that is what you wish, Oh Siren of Love!" he shouted wile jumping to his feet and grabbing Eve's hand.

Aeva couldn't help but chuckle, "Well it seems you have a fan."

"Oh so you think this is funny huh Aeva?" Eve spat at her with a dangerous glare.

"I find it amusing, yes," she replied with a grin as Mika started to laugh as well.

Eve growled slightly at her companions.

"Aren't they the one's we're supposed to fight?" Zoro asked.

Sanji was suddenly serious. "A true man does not fight a beautiful woman. It's considered rude. But you wouldn't know anything about that with your gorilla like manners," he said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"What did you say you perverted cook?" Zoro shot at Sanji with a rough glare.

"You heard me. You're a Gorilla Man," Sanji repeated with a grin and imitated a monkey.

"You want a piece of me, Spiral Brow?! Bring it on!" Zoro yelled as and he and Sanji glared fiercely at each other.

Both Eve and Aeva sweat dropped. "Think they'd notice if we took the girl and left?" Aeva asked.

"Probably not," Eve commented.

"You can't be thinking of leaving already," a snobby voice came from the doorway. "We've only just begun."

The girls turned their attention to the rather unattractive man blocking the doorway. "Meh, we've had enough of this party. It's not very entertaining. So if you don't mind we'll be taking our leave," Eve said while turning to grab Mika and Lillian.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he said with a grin.

Eve turned her head, "Hmm? No I don't think so."

The man chuckled. "Are you sure?" he said as he stepped aside to reveal Amane with her arms tied tightly to her sides, her legs bound together at her ankles, and a rather large grin.

"HI GUYS! xD" she shouted as she waved her feet up and down at them.

The two girls twitched. "Why does this not surprise me," Eve said with a frustrated glare.

As they stared at their captive sister, the man's goons began to surround the girls with Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy joining the formation.

"Go get em'!" Usopp cheered from the side lines.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?" Zoro asked.

"U-u-uhmm. I forgot my shots on the ship. Be back in a jiffy!" he said as he ran off down the hallway.

"Usopp!" Nami called following him. "Wait a second! We made a deal!"

"Hey I wanna play tag! xD" Luffy called after them and tried to follow.

"Luffy!" Zoro called. "What are you?! Four?!"

"It looks like fun. q.q" he pouted as he walked back toward Zoro.

"He's worse than Amane when it comes to attention span," Eve said.

"Is that even possible?" Aeva asked.

Eve shrugged. "so what do you think? Flashy exit through the window?"

"Sure. It's only a two story jump," Aeva replied.

"Uhm Hello!" Mika shouted. "Little girl and inexperienced fighter with you!"

"Oh right. Scratch the flashy window exit," Aeva commented.

"Well I guess that just leaves one option," Eve said with a grin as she pulled out her pistol. "Good old fashioned butt kicking the whole way out."

"Sounds like a plan," Aeva said and grinned wickedly at the goons. "Mika? Can you grab Amane?"

"Right," he said. "Uh guys?"

The girls looked toward him.

"Where IS Amane?" he asked. The whole room started looking for her.

It was Luffy who found her first. "COOL! :D I wanna do it too!" he yelled as he bounded over to where she was.

The others looked in their direction and all of them sweat dropped. "Awesome worm Amane craaaaawling across the floor! She's always on the case! Sneaking up on the enemyyyy! xD" she sang as she crawled across the floor like a worm.

Eve smacked her forehead, "Does she have to do that."

"I'm more concerned that the kid is joining her," Aeva said with an eyebrow twitch as she watched Luffy join Amane and start singing her lyrics.

Zoro's eyebrow was twitching, "Our captain is a complete idiot."

"At least that's one thing we can agree on," Sanji said while watching the two crawl happily in a circle.

The rich man was standing in the doorway with a frustrated eyebrow twitch, "Mmmmnnnnnenough!!!!" He now had the whole room's attention. "I've had enough of this foolishness! You!" he pointed to Zoro, "I'm paying you well to be rid of these three! Get rid of the other two but I want her," he gestured toward Aeva, "she gets special treatment." He said with an evil grin.

"Don't I feel special," Aeva said sarcastically with a bored expression.

"You took my finger. I want my revenge!"

"You took his finger?" Mika said with a horrified expression.

"I don't see the big deal. He has nine more," Aeva said with a shrug.

"AEVA! Are you trying to get us killed?! Do you know who he is?!" Mika yelled.

"No. Should I?" she asked with the same bored expression.

Mika's eyebrow twitched with shock.

"Giku Sunobbu," the man said from the doorway with a smug and overly-impressed-with-himself grin.

"Who?" Eve said raising an eyebrow.

This angered him further. "Grrr! I'm one of the most wealthy, most resourceful, and most handsome man in East Blue!"

Aeva and Eve looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"BAAAHHH HA HA HAA! Wealthy ha ha ha and resourceful maybe. But certainly NOT most handsome!" Eve said as she wiped away a tear.

"And furthermore ha ha how is that supposed to intimidate us?" Aeva added as she leaned against Eve.

(Note: Amane and Luffy are oblivious to this due to the fact that they're crawling around the room like worms)

He grinned evilly, "Because I have connections in the top echelon of the Marines. I know all about you three." The girls suddenly stopped laughing. "Especially you, little slave girl." He pointed at Aeva.

Aeva's eyes narrowed. "Eve. I suddenly have little patience for him," she said as she balled her hands into tight fists.

"I would have to agree with you this time," Eve agreed.

The sheer rage in both of the girls eyes made Sunobu cringe. "D-don't let them near me!" he squealed as he cowered away from the doorway.

"What a sad sight," Sanji commented while puffing on his cigarette.

"Yea. And we're supposed to work for this guy?" Zoro added.

"What are you waiting for?! Get rid of them!" Sunobu screeched.

"Why?" Zoro asked

"What do you mean 'Why?'!? That's what I'm paying you for!"

"But why are they after you?" Zoro turned to look the man in the eye.

"They're criminals! What excuse do they need?! Just look at where you are!" he sputtered while gesturing to all the fine artifacts around him.

"Yea. But they have yet to kill anyone. Even the guards at the gate were only knocked unconscious. Nothing in the estate is missing. And even the little girl seems to be quite unafraid of them. Seems to me like the only crime they're guilty of is dressing in slutty clothes and cutting off your finger," Zoro commented.

"Who's dressing slutty, ya jerk? It was part of the job!" Eve said toward Zoro, clearly offended at being compared to the floosies in the bar.

"I wasn't necessarily referring to you," Zoro said with a shrug.

Aeva twitched with annoyance. "Well at least I have a talent for attracting the opposite sex. Probably why you turned to men."

"You wanna say that again?" Zoro prompted with a fanged glare toward Aeva.

"ENOUGH!" Sunobu squeaked. "That woman is a cold blooded killer!" he thrust his pinky-less hand toward a bored looking Aeva. "I'm paying you a lot of money to get rid of them now do it!"

"I don't seem to remember ever calling him 'Captain'," Sanji commented.

"Yea. I'm not too keen on following his orders even if he were our captain," Zoro replied.

"Meh, either way, Nami-San told us to do what he says," Sanji said as he daydreamed about Nami and Eve in string bikinis splashing each other in the water.

"You're hopeless," Zoro said, slightly annoyed.

"AND BOTH OF YOU ARE WORTHLESS!!!! HANSE! GET THEM!" Sunobu screeched.

Hanse lifted his massive club over his head, "Right away, Boss!" He started to bring it down over Eve's head just as she calmly stepped out of the way and yawned.

"That all you got?" she asked.

"Why you….." he swung it again.

Eve ducked. "Hey Aeva, Whaddya say we make quick work of these guys and get out of here?"

"Best plan I've heard all night," Aeva agreed. She was behind one of the guards before he knew what was really going on and tossed him into about three others.

"And so it begins," Zoro said with an amused grin. He drew his sword and headed straight for Aeva with a score to settle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the fighting started, Mika shoved Lillian into a corner behind the nearest bedside table. "No matter what happens, stay right here alright?"

"But," she started to protest.

"Don't move Lilly. I have to go help Amane, Eve and Aeva." Before she could say another word, he hugged her tightly and left her in her hiding spot.

He ran over to where three men were trying to pin Amane down. She was biting the air ravenously trying to fight them off. One of the men was yelling and trying to pry Luffy's teeth from his ankle. Mika picked up an antique vase on his way and smashed it over one of the men's head. As the man fell to the floor, he dropped the remains of the vase, "You ok Amane?"

"Yep! :D" Amane said cheerfully.

Mika couldn't help but smile at her as she crawled off toward Aeva, who was now locked in combat with Zoro. He turned his attention to Luffy who was still attached to the man's ankle. "Uhm…..You DO realize you can use your legs and feet right?"

Luffy stopped making the growling noise and stared at Mika. "o.o….oh yea!" Luffy got to his feet and hit the guard on both sides of his head, rendering him unconscious. "So, why are Mr. Cranky Pant's men fighting with my new friend and her sisters? o.o"

Mika snickered at the nick name Luffy had given Sunobu, "I'll keep it short….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aeva spun around and blocked just as Zoro made his first attack on her. "Won't you reconsider fighting me? I really don't like fighting girls," she taunted.

"What?!" he yelled.

Zoro began a relentless barrage of attacks with Aeva blocking every one. "Your foot work isn't bad," he said. "But mine's better," he dropped low to the ground and spun on one foot, sweeping his other leg behind her feet. She managed to move one foot but he felt contact with her left ankle. He grinned as he heard her crash into the book case behind her. He stood and took a defensive stance, ready for her to come at him with all her fury.

"You bastard," she said as she got up slowly. "That really hurt." When she lifted her face, her eyes had narrow slits for pupils. The sudden change in her appearance took him off guard a bit. But his attention was quickly diverted as a sharp pain shot up his leg from his ankle.

"OUCH!" he yelled as he looked down to see Amane clamped to his ankle with her teeth. "What the hell? Let go of me." He swung his leg around with enough force that Amane let go and rolled a few feet across the floor. Before he could re-divert his attention to Aeva, she was on the offense. He barely had enough time to block her attack as she began her assault of complicated foot work and powerful strikes. Their fight had switched advantage as he dodged and blocked. What little amount of attacks he could fit in failed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Really? O.o" Luffy said, tilting his head.

"Yea. So that's why we're here," Mika replied. The two of them ducked as a random guard was thrown over their heads and crashed into some furniture.

"Luffy you're not supposed to be fraternizing with the enemy, you dolt," Sanji said as he was suddenly standing behind Mika.

"Oh, Sanji. o.o" Luffy said, surprised to see Sanji.

Mika whirled around and in an instant was on his feet with a gun in Sanji's face. "I won't let you take her," he said in a dangerous tone.

"It's very unwise to point a gun at someone unless you intend to use it," Sanji said as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Don't think I won't use it!" Mika shouted. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

Luffy stared at the two men for a moment, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Sanji stared at Mika's trembling hand and sighed. He grabbed Mika's wrist and twisted it so he dropped the gun. Mika groaned under the pressure and grabbed his wrist with his free hand. "I don't usually use my hands to fight. But for some reason I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly, a pillow hit Sanji in the head, from behind. "Gah! Why are people always throwing things at me?!" he shouted as he spun around, ready to strike at his attacker.

"No wait!" Mika shouted and ran past Sanji.

Sanji stopped as soon as he saw who it was. Mika tried to stop Lillian but she was small and agile enough to run right past him and straight up to Sanji. "You stop picking on my brother! Leave him alone!" she shouted as she hit Sanji with all her might over and over in his abs. Sanji calmly grabbed her wrists and kept her from hitting him anymore.

"Brother?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"You leave him alone you bully!" she yelled up at him with tears in her eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped hard on his foot.

"OW!" he yelled and released her. She ran straight to Mika and he immediately stood in front of her to shield her. "What is going on?!" Sanji asked after he was done cradling his crushed toes.

Before Mika could answer, Luffy laid his hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Come on Sanji. We're leaving."

Before Sanji could question anything further, there was a gun shot from the doorway.

"AMANE!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve was immediately at Amane's side. "Amane, please wake up."

"What the?! That was cheap!" Zoro yelled in anger as everyone stared at the tied up girl laying on the floor motionless.

Sunobu pointed the gun at Zoro and moved slightly into the room, "Silence! You have been worthless to me. Father always did say 'if you want something done right, do it yourself'." With that, he pointed the gun at Aeva. "Now you, down on your knees and beg for mercy," he said toward her with a sinister grin.

Aeva stood there clenching her fists and glaring fiercely at him. She didn't say a word, but her fury was conveyed quite clearly.

Eve shook Amane again, "Amane stop fooling around." Her voice started to show a hint of panic. She rolled Amane over and her expression changed instantly from one of worry and fear to one of disbelief and extreme annoyance. Amane was looking up at Eve with one of the biggest grins she could muster.

"I told you it would come in handy Hebi-Chan!" she yelled cheerfully, referring to the vest of armor she had taken from the hotel.

Eve promptly whacked Amane over the head as the whole room sweat dropped. "You idiot! We were worried about you!" she yelled with a fanged, annoyed glare.

"OW! Hebi-Chan that hurt! q.q" Amane whined.

"Serves you right!" Eve said as she stood up and crossed her arms, leaving Amane tied up on the floor.

"What are you?! Immortal?!" Sunobu screeched.

Before she could respond, a voice came over a loud speaker from outside. Everyone in the room turned their attention toward the window, "Attention criminal suspects! This is the captain of the 2nd squadron of Marines based on Barton Island! You have exactly 20 seconds to turn yourselves in, or we will use deadly force!"

"Not good," Eve said.

"Crap," Zoro commented at the same time.

"Wait, they're after you?!" they both said to each other at the same time. "I thought they were after us!"

"Now is not the time Eve," Aeva said.

"Don't let them escape! ANY of them!" Sunobu commanded.

With his order, Sunobu's goons began to try to restrain both the girls and the remaining Straw Hats starting up another chaotic brawl. It wasn't long before Eve called out to Aeva, "Aeva, be a dear and make us a suitable exit?!"

Aeva ducked one of the goons as he swiped at her with a table leg he'd picked up from the floor. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Throws something heavy through the wall!" Eve replied.

"What am I your personal bull dozer?!"

"If the shoe fits," Eve retorted as she too blocked someone.

"Don't expect me to defend you from Amane next time!" she shouted as she looked around for Hanse. One of the smaller guys had snuck up behind her and was about to strike when Zoro stepped in and took him out.

"Hurry it up will you?!" he shouted grudgingly.

Aeva stared at him for a moment slightly confused but it wasn't long before she decided she'd question it later. She found her target and went to put her hurried plan in motion.

Amane was snapping and growling at peoples ankles, Mika was protecting Lillian as she threw various items at the goons from behind a table, Sanji was helping to protect Eve, and Eve was locked in hand to hand combat with a beefy looking guy. "Aeva! Any day now!" she yelled.

"Working on it!" Aeva grunted as she finally knocked Hanse unconscious.

"Right." Eve finally overpowered her opponent and turned to Sunobu. "Looks like this party's over after all." Sunobu looked at her curiously. "Tootles," she said with a crafty grin and gave him a half-hearted wave before ducking. Sunobus eyes became as big as saucers as he stared in horror at Aeva lifting Hanse over her head.

"N-no! Wait!" he stammered as Aeva tossed Hanse straight for him. "AHH!" Hanse crashed right into his employer and straight through the wall, making a rather large opening for them to escape through.

"Shall we?" Aeva said as she casually dusted her hands off.

Zoro and Sanji stared in slight shock. "She's a beast…" Sanji commented.

"COOL!!! :D" Luffy shouted.

"Mika let's go!" Eve called to him as she grabbed Amane by the foot and drug her through the newly formed opening. Amane refused to let go of the ankle she had latched onto and ended up dragging one of the goons with her. Mika picked up Lillian and ran after his companions. The straw hats followed close behind, wanting no part in a fight with the Marines.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls ran down the street as fast as they could, Eve in the lead followed by Mika carrying Lillian, and Aeva and Amane bringing up the rear.

"Score!" Amane, finally free of her restraints, yelled as she planted her foot in one of their pursuers face to knock him unconscious.

Aeva had lodged herself between a nearby produce stand and the wall behind it. She placed her feet on the stand and braced herself against the wall as she pushed with all her might, sending it toppling into the middle of the street. Many of the rather large, round fruits the stand had been holding rolled down the slight hill they'd been climbing and crashed into several of the Marines on the front line of the group. She looked over toward Amane to see her comically dodging several attacks from a young Marine that had managed to catch up to them. She picked up a smaller fruit from the stand and tossed it, hitting him in the head and sending him to the ground. "Amane quit playing around," she said firmly yet calmly before taking off at a run to catch up to Mika and Eve.

"Kill joy," Amane pouted before doing the same and following close behind Aeva. The two girls caught up with their companions easily. Amane stuck her tongue out at Mika as they ran past. "Slowpoke! xP"

"Pick up the pase Mika," Aeva commented as they ran by.

"Let's see YOU run so fast while carrying her!" Mika defended himself through desperate huffs for air. _Where in the world do they get their stamina?_

Eve had stopped at the top of the hill to let the others catch up. Amane took the opportunity to get excited at Mikas suggestion. "I'll take her!" she yelled happily. "It'll be fun Lilly-chan. xD" Amane was too excited to see the look of abundant fear on Lilly's face at the thought of being carried by someone other than her brother. She was soon silenced by a clenched fist from Eve atop her head.

"You clutz! You know you'll just trip and fall. And then where would we be with an injured little girl that we're supposed to be protecting!?"

"Ouch! You don't have to be so mean Hebi-chan. q.q" Amane pouted as she rubbed her head.

"M-mika-niichan, I'm scared," Lilly stammered, holding back tears as best as she could.

Aeva's heart went out to the girl, "Eve calm down. Mika I'll take her. Amane's a better distraction." Aeva knelt down as Mika let Lilly down so the small girl could climb on her back. Lilly hesitated and gave a terrified look at her brother.

"It's ok Lilly. They won't hurt you," Mika said.

"Hurry it up will you. We're running out of time here," Eve said as she watched the large group of Marines quickly gaining on their lead.

Mika gave his sister a reassuring hug before shooing her onto Aevas back. Aeva stood easily and was ready to take off when Mika grabbed her arm slightly. "Take care of her," he said softly to Aeva.

Aeva nodded and then took off at a run, followed closely by Mika who was having a hard time keeping up. "Don't fall too far behind!" she called back to Amane and Eve, who had stayed back to put more distance between them and the Marines.

"Yea yea," Eve replied to Aeva as she took out her pistol and grinned at the swiftly approaching hoard of law enforcers.

Amane and Eve went right to work as Amane barrel rolled down the hill screaming "BARRELL ROOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!" at the top of her lungs and crashing into several marines. Eve groaned in annoyance before running down a side street. She navigated the back alleys easily, as if she knew the city by heart, and took a position behind the rear ranks of the large swarm. She was a sure shot with her pistol as several shots could be heard as a number of the marines fell. Eve sighed, "They just don't train them like they used to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aeva ran down the streets of the city following the scent of salt water. Suddenly, another scent caught her nose and she stopped. Mika almost ran into her, "What's going on?"

"Shh," she replied abruptly and cautiously peaked around the corner. When she jerked her head back around, Mika became worried. "Aeva?"

Aeva let Lily down and the girl immediately clung to her brother's leg. "Stay here," Aeva said, not really looking at him. She found what she wanted and scaled the nearest wall using a wall hanging. "How does she do that?" Mika said more to himself than anyone. He peaked around the corner to see what the hold-up was and paled when he saw the patrol. A moment later, he heard a whistle from the other end of the street. He poked his head around again to see Aeva, standing confident as ever at the other end of the street. "Come and get me," she said in a playfully seductive voice. The marines looked at each other for a moment before taking chase in one large mass. He grinned, "Leave it to Aeva."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amane finally found a moment to rest and leaned over on her knees as she panted heavily. when she had caught her breath enough, she looked around. "Uhm.....guys? q.q" She was all alone. Almost as if to answer her, there was a familiar yell from down the street. "RUN AMANE!!!" It was Eve, running at top speed, and rightfully so. Behind her was a very large group of marines who were stirring up a rather large cloud of dust as they chased the red-head. Amane stared for a moment, then decided to listen to her sister. "Right! o.o" she said as she left a dust version of herself where she had been standing a moment ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mika cautiously poked his head out again, "where did she go?". There was a tug at his arm. "N-ni-san? I want to go home," Lily said as tears began to well up in her eyes again. "It's ok Lily," he said as he knelt down and hugged her tightly, "We'll be home soon. I promise." He nearly jumped out of his skin as someone gently layed a hand on his shoulder. "Gah! Damn it Aeva!", he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the white-haired woman. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry," she replied simply and knelt down for Lily to get on her back again. Lily repluctantly did as she was supposed to. "We need to pick up the pace. They won't be too far behind me."

"Wonderful," Mika groaned as Aeva took off and he desperately tried to keep up.

A few minutes later, she suddenly stopped in a 4-way intersection. "Gah! Aeva you have to stop with the sudden stops."

Aeva ignored him, "Where is Eve when I need her?" She sniffed the air for a moment. "This way." And then she was off again with Mika taking up the rear.

"Are you sure it's this way?" he called after her.

"I'm following the scent of the ocean," she replied.

"Aeva you do realize this is a coastal town right?"

"It's the only lead I have without Eve"

He moaned to himself, "Why do I get the impression that we're going in circles?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amane ran down the street with her eyes closed, screaming at the top of her lungs. "AHHHHH!!!!! THE MARINES ARE COMING! THE MAR-" she tripped on something in the street and went rolling head first down the street, knocking over pedestrians and stray marines in the process. Something in her path made her go flying through the air. She switched to her mongoose form while in mid air and landed rather hard on the wooden deck of a ship. "Ouch!" she squeaked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mika, hurry it up!" Aeva called behind her as the marines she'd distracted earlier chased them.

"Easy for you to say! You're used to this kind of excerci-OW!!" he gasped before slamming into something rather hard.

"Mika!....Eve?" Aeva stopped when she heard him shout, only to find he'd collided head first with Eve as she came off of a side street.

Eve sat there rubbing her head in pain, "Mika watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry," Mika replied as he too tried to clear his head.

"Guys, can we hurry this along?" Aeva said as she watched the two large groups of officers gaining on them rapidly.

"Yea, yea, yea. So pushy," Eve said as she got up. Mika was already on his feet. He looked down one street to see the group of marines that had been chasing them, down the neighboring street to see the group that had been chasing Eve, then to his sister who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Aeva, whatever happens, you get my sister out of here."

Aeva nodded. "No need for declarations of heroism just yet Mika. The dock's this way," Eve said and led the group to the dock as fast as she could. As they reached the docks, the two girls stopped in their tracks. Mika leaned his hands on his knees and gasped for air. "What is it...this..time?" he asked through gasps.

"Trapped," was all Aeva whispered. For the first time, Mika could see worry in Aevas eyes as she stared at their ship. It was crawling with Marines.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amane slowly uncovered her eyes and looked around, only to be greeted by the bottom of someone's shoe. "EEEEEEKKK!!!!"

"What is it Nami-Swan?!" Sanji ran to Nami's aid when he heard her shrill scream.

"A rodent! Kill it!" she screamed while trying to squash the mongoose.

Sanji watched as Nami produced a stick and proceeded to try to whack Amane with it.

Amane dodged every attempt Nami made but a hair. Finally she jumped back as far as she could and transformed back into her human form, "Stop trying to kill me you creepy lady! Dx" she yelled, while hiding behind Sanji.

"Call me creepy will ya?!" Nami growled with fire in her eyes.

"Go! Cast off! Cast off now!" Zoro yelled as he ran toward the ship with Usopp close behind. They were running from a HUGE group of marines stampeding toward them.

"Wait don't cast off! Wait for me!" Usopp yelled.

"Weren't you on the ship to begin with?!" Zoro yelled as he ran.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who got lost!"

"How was I blaming you for anything?!"

"Just run!" Usopp sped up and ran past Zoro.

Aeva, Eve and Mika all sweat dropped as they watched Zoro and Usopp run onto the Going Merry. "This just gets better and better," Eve said sarcastically as she noticed the group chasing them. A lot of motion caught their eye and they sweat dropped again when they saw Amane on their ship, waving wildly with a huge grin on her face, "TORA-CHAAAANNNN! HEBI-CHAAAAANNNN! Over here! xD"

"I'm going to murder her in her sleep one day," Eve said as her eyebrow twitched. Every marine that hadn't noticed them yet, turned their heads toward the overly happy girl. Amane blinked innocently at the marines as she continued to wave to her friends.

"AMANE! Get down from there right now!!!" Mika yelled at the top of his lungs.

Aeva looked at Mika in shock that it was him who was scolding the girl. "Let me at her," Eve said as she started stomping toward Amane with killer intent in her eyes.

Amane seemed to get happier when she saw Eve's expression and Aeva couldn't help but sweat drop a third time as Luffy joined her in her eccentric waving followed closely by Sanji, spouting declarations of love for Eve and Aeva.

Luffy tackled Amane to the deck of the ship, "My new friend is joining the crew!"

"WHAT?!" Nami, Zoro, and Usopp yelled.

"She's bringing her cute friends right?!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"What a great idea!" Amane yelled and jumped up. "Tora-chan, Hebi-chan! Come one let's go!"

"Uh-uh! No way! No pirates!" Eve yelled shaking her head.

"I'm not too keen on the idea either, Eve. But would you rather go with them?" Aeva said as she gestured to the Marines who were now pointing their guns at them.

"I vote pirate crew," Mika said raising his hand and then took off toward the ship. "Aeva, my sister, please!"

Aeva hesitated. "Ugh! Why pirates?" Eve groaned.

"Eve, what are we doing?" Aeva asked, her voice a little more insistent.

"I don't know!" Eve glanced at Lilly's terrified expression as she watched her brother run towards the ship. "What do you think?"

"Execution, or pirates.....I'm more inclined to take the lesser of two evils," Aeva replied.

"Hey! You can't leave yet! My sister is out there still!" Mika yelled as he leaned over the edge of the ship.

"Like hell we can't! If they're coming they need to hurry it up!" Zoro yelled as he gave the ship a push to get it started out of the dock. He ran up the ramp before the ship got too far.

Aeva and Eve exchanged one last glance and then both bolted for the ship. The girls made it on the ship just before the ramp fell into the water, leaving a rather angry marine captain on the dock barking orders. Eve looked from the marine to the pirates. Sanji was immediately beside her, twirling around with hearts floating everywhere. "Ugh......I hate pirates."

_

* * *

  
_

**Michi- There you have it! Isn't it awesome? Make sure you remember to review~ We always love critics and feedback. Please no flames**

**Friend- ;-; I don't think I could handle flames.**

**Michi- *pets Friend's head* It's alright. Don't worry.**

**So Review! and hopefully we'll have a new chapter up at some point. Who knows.  
**


End file.
